Show Yourself
by Vallewida Deaurneax
Summary: Police/Alternate Universe fic! "Do you even realize what I went through there?" Rescued from an all encompassing abusive home, Aang is all but ready to change his life... but he can't make it easy, especially for the young detective Zuko, whose finding every answer and resource he can... to make Aangs life better... Better with him.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm getting a steady amount of followers on here... Love it!**

**This is going to be the first chapter of my new Avatar fanfiction. It will be one of four large stories I'm going to attempt on here.**

**Gotta get my work out there and then I can move up (maybe...)**

**Anyway, I will warn all of you now that I suck horribly, sadly no one believes me.**

**But I suppose I'll shut my trap and allow myself to write this.**

**Warning: Yaoi ahead. And it's rated M. You know what to do from here.**

**Disclaimer: I would be rich and not on here if I owned A:TLA**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_They told me my life was a pitiful horrible existance, and everything I had done so far was wasted time._

The lights shone as my non-biological father was hauled away in cuffs.

_What was I supposed to do? I had no funds, no other family I knew about, and no way to tell anyone._

"Are you all okay?"

_No, we couldn't be 'okay' you twat. Do you even comprehend the severity of the lives we lived in? We Starved! We were Beaten! Sexually Abused! The fact that we can even stand the touch from each other is a miricle._

I held two of my 'siblings'. It was hard; I was only fourteen, but it was up to me to be strong for six other children? "We're hardly okay, you moron." I said.

_How many people had seen us? How many needed to see us before they realized that what was going on wasn't right?_

"Please, cooperate young man. Please tell us your names." Said the officer, sitting gently across from us. I sighed, stroking one of my brothers hair, "I'm Aang. No I don't know my last name. And neither do any of these other children around me."

_They were all so stupid. I knew it. They could've done so much more for us, but here we are, two years down the road and NO ONE Ever came to our rescue. Until today._

"Orphanages are cramped like crazy these days... we can't keep all of you together, you know that."

"You are very funny. _I _Basically raised each and every one of these kids. Not that son of a bitch thrashing in your police car."

"Please understand-"

"No, YOU Understand that I've endured so much from that man, endured for the longest, the hardest, only to wait for you assholes to show up years later to tell _me_ that these kids are not going to where I'm going? I'll tell you right now It's not happening."

"It has to happen this way, Aang. If we piled all seven of you in one home, it would be more detrimental. You may have a family out there, these kids may have a family out there. You all need therapy, and one orphanage can't handle all of you at once."

_Oh, I knew well enough that he was beyond right. That didn't mean I had to be complacent in the idea._

"And I don't care. Can't you at least put us all in a general area?"

"Honestly, Aang... I don't really know... but we can certainly try. I can try that much for you."

"I would very much appreciate it." I say, turning my head.

The officer stood up, dusting off his pants.

"For now, you need to go into the witness protection program, since you know the most about him. We can get your siblings settled nicely if you're willing to go."

I stood, exhaustion setting in from the events, "I don't even care anymore."

* * *

"Lieutenant Zuko, we need you in room 12." I looked up from my desk to see our new secretary gleaming at me from over my desk.

"That kid from the Mill Street case in?"

"You'd be right. He's actually calm at the moment, but he seems to be quite angry... be careful with him; they can snap in a second."

"Understood. I'll handle him gently."

I walked to the end of the corridor, and saw my cheif standing there.

"He's pretty quiet. Wished my kids were that quiet..." Bato said, looking at me.

"However I don't wish for the fate he's had to make him this way."

"What do we know about him? Family? Anything?"

"No, this one is the actual blood of that bastard. His mother is long dead and we're assuming he changed his name because he has absolutely no family to speak of. I really do feel sorry for this kid."

How could you not feel sympathy?

And yet he looked bothered by any of it.

I've never seen such soulless eyes on a child.

"Is anyone coming in here to talk to me or what?" He called out."

"I suppose I should get in there, eh?"

Bato nodded at me, "Yup."

I walked in the door, "Hey there Aang. You doing okay?"

"Take a wild guess, pig."

Okay... maybe not the best way to start off this conversation.

"Sorry, it's just a habit to ask."

"Is it always the police departments job to do stupid things?"

I sighed, "You do realize I'm here to help you, right?"

"You certainly could've fooled me."

"Please let me help you? I really do want to try and help you... I know what he did..."

"Oh do you now?"

"The police file said-"

"The police file can shove it. You don't even know the extent of what I did. He beat me because I couldn't let him hit the others, He fucked me, made me suck his dick because I couldn't let him do it to the others. He even made me fuck them... God... because I didn't want them hurt. So if you want to sit there with your pretty papers, and tell me you know what I went through... you had best keep it to your fucking self."

What was I supposed to do? Honestly, I couldn't think of what to say to him. "Okay... but I am here to talk to you if you want. I'll be around later to talk more... because I'm not going away. And until you do, I can't put him away either, Aang. Okay, Bato, let me out."

I stood and walked outside.

"That was rough."

Bato sighed, "I know, Zuko... he isn't meant to be easy... but we've got to talk to him until he tells us what to do."

"Beating our heads against a brick wall and hoping we break through? I'm not sure why you're going for that type of sense of accomplishment... you'll lose every other fucking sense."

"It's our job Zuko. You, of all people, should understand that."

"Just because I may do that, doesn't mean I'm meant to understand it, or him."

"Well, as of today, it doesn't look like we're going to get anywhere... I guess keep at your paper work until you go home... Give it a go tomorrow."

"Duly noted."

* * *

**Ah-Hah! I throw twist at you!**

**This is a Zukaang story, for starters, but also a police modern story. You like? I like.**

**Review this please!**


	2. Writing on the Walls

**It has been a few days since this story was updated, so I figure now would be an awesome time to post a second chapter...**

**And clear up any confusion that you may or may not have.**

**ReadyReady: Aang is around 15 or so. Zuko is a police sergeant and therefore The minimum age he could be is 21 (If he has a criminal justice degree plus six months of police training standard.) I should've mentioned this story contained shota... but before Aang and Zuko engage in any really bad of sexual activity(overlooking this chapter), Aang will be 16, which in my state is the legal age of consent.**

**Dani: Me too!**

**Poisonous demon: Thanks for that! Making me want to write this more...**

**Please don't hate me for this...**

**Song for the chapter is **

**Stevie Wonder Superstitious.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a boring fanfiction writer. I would've made the show much different if I'd created it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Zuzu, come on I get it's your day off but you can't sleep on my couch all day." I looked up in a dazed grogginess that was morning at my sister.

As to how she got up so early I never knew.

I was staying with her while I recovered from college and raised money for my own appartment.

"I'm so tired... I was up to three am in paperwork..."

"Can't you sleep somewhere else for a while if that's all you want to do? Mai is on her way over, you know."

I groaned.

Great, I just so happened to date a psycho who also happened to be a friend of my sister.

Well, it seemed all my sisters friends were. Azula was a magnet for nut cases.

"How long do I have?" I said, wiping my forehead.

"Oh a good... thirty minutes. I'd suggest you move if you want out in time." she said with a slight chuckle.

"It's almost like you enjoy watching me squirm."

"It's one of the few things that still bring me pleasure."

"God knows your boyfriend doesn't." I said, sitting up.

"Ah, shut up and get ready." she said, tossing a shirt and change of pants at me.

I pulled the shirt on and ran a hand through my hair.

"I really don't know what to do though, Azula. I haven't had a day off since High School." I said, stepping into the bathroom.

"I don't care what you do, just no causing tension in the house. Go drink, hang with friends, get laid. I don't care."

I laughed, "Last time I got laid, I ended up with a psycho ex girlfriend."

"Try something new I guess." Azula said.

I sighed, running water over my toothbrush.

Today was gonna be a long day.

'_I wonder how that kid is doing... aren't they keeping him at the base?'_

I spit into the sink.

_'He definatly hasn't had it easy... I had a lot of trouble back home... but not like what he's gone through... I wonder... what he hasn't done.'_

I brushed my tongue and gargled for a sec.

'_Wonder if Bato would let me take the kid out a bit... Get him some ice cream or something... I wonder if he's ever had it...'_

I smiled and pulled out my cellphone.

* * *

"So, when does this whole situation start becoming fun?" Aang said, arms crossed and slightly pouting. I knew he wasn't really interested in doing this, but sitting around all day watching T.V reruns couldn't be much better.

"When you decide to make it fun, Aang. I thought we could get some ice cream and hang around a bit. I know you haven't had many experiences that children should... and had many they shouldn't. So I thought maybe I could do a favor for you."

"Gee, a fifteen year old boy is your first idea on your day off. You are either a social recluse or a really sad bastard."

"Oh, come on Aang. Haven't you ever had ice cream?"

"I had sherbet once as a kid. I hated it."

_You hate a lot of things, by the sound of it... even in good reason..._

"I didn't say that's what we had to get. This place I'm taking you; It's got every kind of flavor of ice cream you could imagine. All of them are delicate and good."

"Whatever... I don't know why you bothered..."

I liked Chocolate with a passion. Aang settled on some bland vanilla flavor.

He still licked it, seemingly enjoying it.

"Why did you get me this?"

"Why do you keep questioning me and what I do?"

"Because people don't just do something without wanting something in return."

We were parked in a lot that was usually filled because the area was a popular restaurant and club area.

He bit into the ice cream, and didn't experience, or show he experienced brainfreeze.

"It was good. Thank you." He said, blandly.

I smiled at him and turned back to my own treat. "You're welcome, bud."

I turned my head to look at him again, only to find him less than a foot away from me, a glazed look in his eyes.

"Uhh... Aang... what are you-"

I was stricken by silence as his lips press against mine.

he pulled away, and in a swift move, my seat is all the way leaned back.

"Just relax already. I don't have a lot of money, so I'll pay you back this way."

"Aang, what the hell is this? I don't understand- Ah..."

His fingers trailed over my groin softly.

He was too young to be good at this.

"Hmm... your's is... pretty big... a good nine inches." He said, unzipping my pants and putting his hand in as if this was the most natural thing in the world for him.

_Considering his past... it probably is second nature... oh God why is it feeling good?_

His fingers were soft as he rubbed across the skin of my now semi-flaccid penis.

I grunted, "Aang... don't... do this."

Then he licked it. He fucking licked it.

"Why? Dad always said pay debts you owe... plus..."

He gripped it, now fully erect.

"You're enjoying it."

Then he placed his mouth over it, sucking and taking most of it in.

I groaned loudly, his expert tongue (Which shouldn't have been expert) moving over me erotically.

On instinct, my hand was put on the back of his head.

He giggled around my penis, heightening my arousal if possible.

I started panting as he began deep-throating my cock.

I grunted his name a few times... "Gonna... shit..."

I spilled over, well... more like shot several jets straight down his throat, groaning the entire time I did.

He wasn't even bothered by it; he actually seemed to enjoy it... drinking all I could give.

When I was finally pulled out of his hot mouth, he licked a bit at the corners of his mouth. "Someone's got a sweet tooth." He said.

I looked up at him, my penis finally flaccid but still exposed, "How can you tell?" I said, still panting.

"Semen tastes like what people eat. Most I've had is salty, like meat. Yours was... delectable, in a way."

"God Aang... I could go to jail for what you just did..."

"I don't plan on talking about it. I don't think you do either. In fact..." His fingers played with my dick again, and this time I forced him off, shoving it in my pants and zipping them up quickly.

"It should not have happened in the first place. I... God, I just committed pedophilia..."

"I initiated it. I'll stand by that if trouble happens. I'll tell them you didn't want to do it. Plus, I'm not going to sue you for that."

I sighed... "Aang, you obviously have no idea how the system works."

"I know enough."

I sighed, knowing he wasn't gonna budge an inch.

"Can I lay next to you?"

I looked over at him, "Why?"

"Whenever I got... done with a guy..."

I nodded at him to continue.

"I'd always have him cuddle me, and tell me I did good."

I rubbed my forehead, and waved him over.

His body was ice cold, he shivered when he curled up to mine.

I kissed his ear, because it seemed customary.

"You... did good..." I said, reluctantly.

* * *

**I am so going to get killed for this. I hadn't meant for the story to go like this, but when I got to the ice cream, they were going to have a deep discussion, I thought...**

**'wouldn't it just shock the shit out of everyone if I had Aang give Zuko a blow job?'**

**It was a bit uncustomary and highly out of character for me... but thats why I did it. It will only be for this chapter.**

**To clarify: I do not endorse or support illegal relations with minors in any case, setting or situation. Age consent is the bare minimum I will ever accept.**

**This story is actually going to have a lot sader moments in it. I apologize for this awful chapter, but it will get better I swear.**

**With Love.**


	3. Come a little closer

**Luckily it's hard to forget a chapter like that last one... I owe you all an update.**

**I'm sorry, a lot has been goin on. I've got 2 days off. I'll update at least once more before I return to work.**

**Disclaimer: One day I will own this show. But that day is not today.**

**Song for the chapter: Ariana Grande and Liz Gilles- Give it up.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I got into the office late that next day.

"Zuko, where in the hell have you been? You've never been late before this." Bato told me, helping me with some paperwork.

"I was up late, Chief... I feel asleep working." I managed to say.

Honestly, if you considered my day before... it's not inconceivable that sleep would evade me.

"How was Aang yesterday? He came back a lot more content then when he left."

'_I bet he was...'_

"You never said you were good with kids..." he said.

_'Please... don't say that...'_

"Yeah, thanks Chief! He's a pretty good kid... if you can get him to... open up."

God, poor wording was my middle name this morning.

"What's on the agenda today Chief?" I said, walking down the hall with him. I smiled at Katara as she fell into line with us and a cup of coffee for us.

"You, sir, are quite busy. Interrogations all day."

"Sounds like a blast."

"Maybe. Aang would probably like to see you again. If you'd like, I can squeeze him in."

That was so not a good idea. But wouldn't it be suspicious if I said no, after talking him up to Bato?

"Sure, thanks Katara." I said, holstering my tazzer in my belt. Sometimes, these interrogations got messy. Usually, a good tazer blast would clean things up.

I sighed and stepped in. I knew this first one as Aang's father.

I walked in, he was cuffed to his chair. Apparently puts up one hell of a fight.

I scowled at him; this was a man who openly had sex with minors... and liked it. Sick bastard.

"Ron Karth, Jude Smiles, Wayne Shiner, and of course... alias Clockwork. We all knew those names were bullshit. I guess we can just chalk up identity theft on your list of charges."

"Can't really top a life sentence, pig."

"I never understood why thugs like you called us pigs. Pigs are naturally intelligent, resourceful and quick."

"Smart cop, eh?" he said, barely moving as he spoke.

"Smarter than you? Defiantly. Smart ass? You bet. At least I'm not some sick fuck who hoards kids for his entertainment." I said, tossing his file down.

"You are facing ten counts of child molestation, 5 counts of trafficking and prostitution of minors, 7 counts of abuse of the child legal system, 4 counts of abduction and identity theft... do I need to go on, or do I need to lose my lunch over some sick fucks record?"

He spit at me.

I wiped it off and chuckled, "Funny, usually you spit on people because of their inferiority to you. But what do you have that makes you better? a minimum 80 years sitting in the big box steel, that is... if the other inmates don't find out about your sick games. Not a lot of chomos make it out, you know? I've got a family, friends, a good career, steady work..."

"Fuck you, you piece of shit bastard."

"Is that the best you have? How about some cooperation... maybe we can lighten the load? You spend the last few years of your miserable in some shelter room far away from society. You can wallow in your own misery in a makeshift bed."

"Fuck you."

I shook my head, "No... fuck you. Aang deserves a better life than what you could ever provide him."

Shit... I shouldn't have even brought him up...

Clockwork smirked, "Ah, has he already made his move on you? He always was a good little slut... And you're just his type."

My glare intensified, and he knew he shouldn't go there. But in his sick mind, it was the best idea.

"Mmm, yes that look tells me a million things... He is a very pretty little whore, isn't he? He's made me come on quite a few occasions... that pretty mouth wrapped around my warm-"

I couldn't take these insipid words any longer. I shot him with the tazer.

He started laughing maniacally, "Yeah! That's what I want you fucking pig! Let that rage out!" Then he laughed insanely, writhing in pain.

"Get some, bitch! Get some!" He cried.

"Zuko! Pull it off, now!" Bato cried.

I sighed and pulled the barb off of his body, "Next time I'll kill you." I said, walking out, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

"So... what happened next?" I said, licking my chocolate ice cream.

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, slightly more stressed looking than usual.

"Well... I've never seen Chief that mad at me... He yelled for a good hour."

"Any actual punishments or reprimands?"

"No... Except babysitting you."

"Gee, what a punishment." I said, dully licking my ice cream. This flavor was my favorite now. I was going to try something else next time.

"I wonder now, with that little stunt you pulled yesterday."

"What stunt, Zuko? I sucked you off and you liked it."

"Aang... realize that you will never do that again. I don't care if I liked it... which I didn't. It was molestation and I could go to jail and lose my job if someone had caught us or found out."

"Which is why you're red as a tomato as of this moment, right?"

"That's irrelevent; I'm telling you it's not ever happening again."

I sighed, "It's the only thing I'm good at. You'd think I'd know other things with how young I am... but no, all I know how to do is suck cock and take it. My upbringing wasn't easy, you know?"

"Aang... I know it wasn't easy, but every middle aged teenager likes something associated to their age."

"I like guys."

"In most situations, that can be normal. Not in yours."

"I don't like filthy old men. I like boys. I know I'm gay. Kind of hard to switch back now."

"Okay... I'll... accept that. What kind of guy do you like?"

"I haven't had a lot of experience... but this one guy I did it with... he was always so gentle with me. I remember he'd told me he'd lost his wife a long time ago, and he just wanted to escape. He'd always let me bathe at his house, he'd feed me good food, would kiss me and tell me he loved me. But he'd have me dress up in her clothes... but I still liked the feeling. So... as close to that as I can get?"

"Were any others like this?"

"None that did all he did. Some used me for memory replacement... a lot just wanted a docile sex toy."

"It couldn't have been easy for you... I hope I can help your life better..."

"You know, you remind me a lot of him... without the drag." I said, noting the same color hair and eyes. Similar builds, heights... and they both were well endowed.

"Don't get any ideas." he said, prepared to block any advances I might make.

"You aren't gay? Or bi?"

"I've thought about it before. But I date girls."

"So does Tom Cruise."

"And he kidnapped his wife and believes in Scientology. He doesn't count." He said, quickly.

I sighed, and planted a kiss on his cheek, "We'll work on it, Zuko."

He rubbed where I kissed, ready to tell me to keep my hands, and lips, to myself.

Only to hear a gunshot ring out.

"Store's getting robbed." I said.

He pulled a spare gun from the glove compartment.

"Sit here and don't move, do you understand?"

I nodded and he got out of the car.

He ran toward the commotion.

"I had my fingers crossed, asshole." I said, opening my passenger door.

* * *

**These chapters get longer, you know that right? I am so tired right now...**

**Nothing more to say.**

**Goodnight**


	4. Monsters Calling my Name

**Wow... I am still getting reviews for this? Haha, I can't believe it! I mean, it makes me way happy, but it's always 'OMGOSH THIS STORY IS AMAZING! UPDATE YOU ASSHOLE!"**

**Maybe not in that affliction, but I am but a man. An incredibly intelligent, busy and cooking savant kind of man... but a man, and I do have a life I have to attend to before I attend to this.**

**But I'm always happy to see more favorites, follows and reviews every time I access the site. **

**For that, I thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I want some to own ATLA as much as I want bacon... And that's a lot of want! Sadly, the second one is much more likely. I'm hungry.**

**Warnings: If you read the first chapter, you now know this story contains slight shota content (Fans all be like: Yeah Ously, slight.) And shota = yaoi. I will explain now that... well, in the state I live, 16 is the legal age for anyone to have a relationship. When the story started, Aang was 14. That was when his father was caught. Thing about that is, realistically, Police cases don't just process *Snaps fingers* like that. Aang turned fifteen soon after the police caught his father and his trafficking ring. And a few months passed after that. Aang is currently 15 and over halfway to being 16. Before he and Zuko do anything else, Aang (though he will try) will be 16. I will let you know now, I DO NOT support relations with underage minors. And I encourage whoever reads this story to view it as artistic expression and nothing more.**

**Anyway, I left off of Zuko going rouge off-duty cop. And Aang knows better than to follow him...**

**Haha.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I swear, the amount of petty criminals in this city were in more abundance than any other place in the entire fucking world.

I was placed in cover to see what these guys were planning... if they had hostages, I was going to need some back up.

I popped over my cover. It seemed like they were just holding up the clerk. Seems like the store was deserted.

I approached slowly, gun ready... you never know who you may be dealing with... could be a man just trying to provide for his family... could be a psychopath ready to fire his semi-automatic at me.

I slowly entered through the busted glass door. How was no other officer here?

I guess it was true... pizza arrives faster than the cops... these guys got lucky this time.

I stood up, put my finger to my lips at the cashiers... And shouted, "Freeze, police!"

The man with the gun cocked it and turned to look at me. "Get your fucking hands in the air, asshole."

The man continued to look at me. I glared, "Did you hear me? I said, Get your fucking hands up. Now."

"How about you drop the gun, pig-shit mother fucker." came a voice behind me.

Of course I hadn't accounted on him having back up.

But can I reformulate my plan? You bet your ass.

Police training isn't for sissies.

I performed a well executed back kick, knocking the gun out of his hands, and turned around, headbutting the bastard. He dropped.

I ducked behind the candy isle, and grabbed my gun. I aimed for the lights and shot them out, darkening the store... and then I heard the store clerks scramble to hide in the now dark store.

At least I saved them.

"I'll find you you son of a bitch!"

I tossed a bit of candy in one direction only to see it eviscerated by the man's shotgun. I took the opportunity to try and move my position.

"Oh... well, what do we have here..."

"Fuck you asshole!" I heard a very... very familiar voice cry out.

I looked over the counter. "Aang, what the fuck did I tell you!" I yelled at him.

He smiled, still struggling against the man's grip, "I thought I could help."

I groaned, "Y_ou made it worse Aang." _I thought to myself.

"Aww, is this one yours? I know some pretty bull queers who would love a shot at a boy like this."

I heard a blow land, and considering the criminals reaction, I assumed it went directly into his groin.

"You little shit!" The gun fired, and then Aang crawled up next to me.

"Hi there..." He said, the other criminals gun in hand.

"Put that down and stay on the ground!" I growled at him, pure fury at his blatant disregard for what I had to say.

He smiled, "Make me."

I looked at him... knowing I really couldn't afford a fight with him when there was a criminal to fight.

I kissed him, catching him off guard, and grabbed the gun from his grasp.

"That was unfair." He muttered.

"That was nothing, got it?"

Then I stood up, guns ready.

_Bang!_

And then my world blacked out.

* * *

I hadn't left in days. I wasn't sure what to say... I'd... killed a man by my own choice.

It had been claimed as self defense. Obviously, but I had killed a man.

And because of my dumb ass, Zuko got shot by a shotgun.

_'He'll live... at least the doctors say. Aang... how could you have done something so stupid? You could've killed yourself or Zuko!' _Bato told me, on the one visit he came by, _'And you killed a man... how are you not...'_

_'I've done some bad things you know?' _

_'You're lucky Aang... if I was anyone else...'_

_'Speaking of which, don't you have a job to do? I can watch him.'_

It was my duty, and also my punishment... I held his hand still. I watched as they removed shrapnel and fragments out of his back... it somehow didn't hit anything vital... but it almost had.

He should count himself lucky.

I looked up at the door as it closed. I removed my hand discreetly. It was the office assistant... Katara, I think it was.

"Hey Aang... is he doing okay?"

"His sister's not contacted you?"

"She's grieving a bit, so I thought I could get a better answer from you."

Azula had seemed quite upset, especially with me, when she came by... all three times.

"He's going to live... and I'm going to stay here until he's walking again."

She nodded and held out a brown bag.

I looked at it oddly, "What is that?"

"It's lunch... you've been sitting here a while... thought you might want some food."

I accepted the bag, "Thanks."

"Do you know when he wakes up?" She asked, looming over his body... like she had a crush on him.

"No, I'll let you know when he does. Thanks for the food." I said, a more defensive tone to my voice.

She smiled, and stepped back, "Okay... be sure to let me know the second he wakes up."

And she left, without another word and no hitch in her step.

Then my attention was returned to Zuko... peacefully sleeping... the sound of beeping all around us.

I leaned in and kissed him.

It was a stupid mistake. But honestly, I was willing to make this one.

* * *

**It took a long ass time, but here you are. My newest update for Show yourself. For fans who read other stories... I updated Only in My Imagination, and A Means to an End.**

**You can go get your updates because I have plenty for you to enjoy today.**

**I've got one more update... wish me luck.**

**Ously.**


	5. An Update

**Hiyo to my wonderful fans. Any of you who are updated on my story and are here looking for an update, I'm sad to say it's not here.**

**I've been reviewing everything I write lately, and honestly, it's garbage.**

**SO! I'm going to take time to rewrite everything I've got as of this moment.**

**I'm rewriting**

**This story,**

**The Art of Self Destruction and**

**Only in My Imagination.**

**I feel more can be done with these stories, and so I will post chapters as they are rewritten, and hope they get better reception.**

**Thank you for understanding.**

**~Ously.**


End file.
